Koyuk, Alaska is located on the Northern tip of the Norton Sound in the Seward Peninsula area. For a village with a population of 148, there is relatively little to do. Koyuk has a working force of men at a total of 45. Within the past ten years there were no major working projects within the village. In 1972, a clinic was constructed with materials coming from the Norton Sound Health Corporation. The Community Building, constructed with funds coming from the Rural Development Agency, burned to the ground in the winter of '72 - '73, therefore cutting off the only source of recreational facilities that the village used. Pointing this out, we as a community recognize that recreation is a vital source for diverting one's interest from alcohol. The primary objective of the Community Building would be to divert one's energy to more constructive activities; physical activities such as table games and other more constructive things such as group work and hobbies. A lot of emphasis will be placed on cultural projects. With the major objective lined out, the people of Koyuk are seeking funds to meet what is vitally needed for a more healthy and constructive community.